


Body Scrub

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee Drabbles [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life, Sweet, always time for coffee series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You try out a coffee scented body scrub and Frank likes it a lot
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Always time for coffee Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690771
Kudos: 65





	Body Scrub

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble initially posted on tumblr  
> FYI the body scrub described here does really exist and I have it. Fun fact... it's called Frank body scrub of all things... I wrote this before really looking at the name though, so if that wasn't meant to be 😅

Imagine you just came out of the shower after a good night’s sleep with Frank by your side. You tried out a new coffee and coconut body scrub, your skin now glowing and smooth and smelling like heaven. Using beauty products with coffee inside them might be a bit over the top for someone who owns a Café, but that stuff is amazing and you don’t regret buying it at all.

You enter your bedroom, towel wrapped around your still slightly damp body and walk across it to your dressing room.

Frank is still lying in bed, clad in just a thin pair of sweatpants that ride deliciously low on his hips, his arms behind his head as he watches you intently.

You grin and detour to go kiss him lightly but when you’re about to back away again, Frank grabs one of your wrists and rises with you. His eyebrows are lowered in a confused frown.

“What?” you ask, surprised at his sudden change in behaviour.

You’re standing face to face and he silently looks you up and down before he’s lowering his face to your neck and breathing in deeply.

“What the fuck?” his tone is slightly bewildered as he keeps scenting you, his warm, strong arms closing around your waist to pull you closer to him.

You laugh when you finally understand what’s going on. You might own a coffee house but Frank is just as obsessed with coffee as you, if not more.

“You like my new body scrub?” you tease merrily, making Frank growl and bite your shoulder in retaliation. You gasp at the sting but giggle as he obviously enjoys the smell a lot and wrap your arms around his shoulders.

He’s nosing his way from your shoulder up to your neck and to behind your ear, making you shiver as you close your eyes and then nips you right there, this time making you moan in pleasure.

“Gonna drive me fuckin’ crazy, Sweetheart” he rumbles darkly and you can’t help the satisfied grin forming on your face. Good thing Frank can’t see it from where he has his head. But he hears your hummed laugh though, so he grips the towel and tugs it away from your body sharply.

You squeak at the sudden movement and find yourself fully naked against his also bare chest.

Frank waists no time in lowering his mouth to your chest and lavishes it with sharp nips and sucking kisses, all the while still breathing you in.

“Frank, I have to get ready for work” you complain, but even to your own ears it sounds half hearted as you slide your fingers through his hair.

“You ain’t goin’ anywhere… not when you’re smellin’ like this” he rasps against your stomach and then grabs you and throws you bodily on the bed.

You yelp as you land and then laugh happily when he jumps on top of you.

“Gotta see how far this scent goes, right?”

Looks like you’re really going to be late to work…

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
